Des bleus et des fêtes
by Eyael
Summary: C'est Noël au coeur de la guerre. Y aura il la possibilité que ce jour là, il y ait un semblant de fête?


**Des bleus et des fêtes **

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Lambil et à Cauvin.

A cette période de l'année, la neige avait commencé à tomber. Elle recouvrait la totalité du paysage donnant au choix une impression de féerie ou cauchemar. Parce que c'était bien beau la nature, les chariots de munitions recouverts par la neige mais le sol devenait par endroit glissant à force d'être piétiné, le froid plus intense non seulement à cause de l'averse mais aussi du vent.

Pas beaucoup de bois, d'endroits où s'abriter et de temps en temps, on entendait les détonations ou les cris de douleur des blessés. Ca aurait presque pu ne pas toucher certains soldats en temps normal, mais là c'était différent.

Autour d'un poêle, les discussions n'avaient qu'un seul sujet et le ton était toujours le même : presque plaintif.

-Et dire qu'avec notre chance habituelle, on aura sans aucun doute une attaque des Rebs !

-Ah c'est beau le devoir pour la patrie tiens !

-Dire qu'on est bloqués là, même pas la moindre petite permission… C'est pas vrai, ça va faire un an que je suis pas revenu voir ne fût ce qu'une heure ma femme et mes gosses.

-Ils commencent à me courir sur le haricot les gradés et les politiciens ! Tous des ânes ceux là !

-D'accord avec toi, mais tout de même n'insulte pas ces pauvres bêtes, elles ont quand même un peu plus de bon sens qu'eux. Que voulez vous qu'on y fasse les gars ? De toute façon, c'est partout pareil, y compris chez ceux d'en face.

-Peut être Blutch, mais c'est pas une excuse pour nous faire passer un Noël on ne peut plus POURRI !

-Ah ça, je reconnais que le bruit des canons n'égale pas les cantiques chantés à l'église, admit avec un sourire le caporal en remettant ses gants.

Avec un peu de chance, ils penserons quand même à nous. En nous envoyant un aller simple chez Saint Pierre ou à l'infirmerie c'est au choix.

-Peut être pas, on aura sans doute droit à de nouveaux fusils, répliqua l'un d'eux. Le plus désagréable dans cette remarque, c'est que c'était tout à fait possible.

-Je vous laisse les gars, lâcha Blutch en s'éloignant. C'est sûr que ça serait encore un Noël inoubliable : sans trêve ni repos, aucun cadeau, un repas fade à base de légumes ratatinés… Bon sang, même si ça faisait un certain temps qu'il était dans l'armée, ce qui se passait avait une certaine tendance à l'agacer.  
Personne n'avait le droit de passer un jour de fête dans des conditions aussi misérables : le froid, la boue, les morts à enterrer et les supérieurs énonçant les plans d'assaut… Ils étaient des hommes non de non, pas des machines !

Y'avait eu suffisamment de soldats qui avaient perdu des amis, de la famille lors des affrontements. Des hommes dont le quotidien était entaché de rouge, de larmes et de douleur. Et tout ça pour quelle raison ? Pour le pouvoir et l'argent, seulement voilà fallait bien donner une tournure plus héroïque à cette boucherie. Et l'abolition de l'esclavage était l'excuse parfaite !

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait d'abolir l'esclavage ? Ca n'empêchera pas les abrutis de trouver un moyen pour persécuter les noirs, vu que ça les amuse et qu'il leur faut un bouc émissaire. En plus je mettrais ma main au feu que personne ne pourra s'opposer à des lapidations ou à des pendaisons. Bah oui quoi, essaie de comprendre ma vieille : ce ne seront plus des objets si l'esclavage est aboli. Juste de la main d'œuvre ou du gibier.

La guerre changera pas des masses la situation, si seulement elle pouvait s'arrêter un peu plus vite. »

Pour toute réponse, Arabesque fourra son nez dans le cou de son maître comme quoi il n' y avait pas que les hommes qui en avaient jusque là de l'armée et des champs de bataille.

Blutch sortit machinalement un morceau de sucre de sa poche alors que la neige se remettait à tomber. Non loin de là, à environ vingt mètres se dressait un superbe buisson de houx. Grand, fourni avec de magnifiques baies rouges, sous l'effet d'un coup de vent, la neige était tombée des feuilles.

Ce spectacle donnait des idées… On était le 22 Décembre, avec un peu de chance et si les autres y mettaient du leur, on aurait pas une journée aussi sinistre qu'on le pensait à l'avance.

-Ho non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Que vous arrive il, sergent ?

-C'est… Charlotte, répondit le concerné d'un ton dépité. Elle m'annonce que je lui manque cruellement et qu'elle se réjouirait de me voir obtenir une permission… Afin que je puisse passer le réveillon avec sa famille et ainsi officialiser notre relation par des fiançailles !

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au seigneur pour mériter ça ? vous pouvez me le dire ? A l'approche de Noël en plus !

En temps normal, un « vous êtes né, ça doit largement lui suffire ! » suivi d'une prise de bec n'aurait pas tardé. Pourtant là, il n' y avait pas de vraie réponse à donner. Aussi, Blutch se contenta de répondre évasivement :

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? En plus, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Comme par exemple trouver le meilleur moyen de quitter le front en bon grand lâche que vous êtes n'est ce pas ?

-Ca peut attendre vous ne croyez pas ? Par contre il y a autre chose de plus important. Allez, cherchez un peu ! Vous finirez sans doute par comprendre, vous avez malgré toutes les apparences assez de cervelle pour remplir un coquetier.

-Venant de vous, je le prends pour un compliment. Non, ça ne m'a pas échappé que dans trois jours tous fêteront Noël sans exception. Sauf que les ordres sont formels : nous ne pouvons pas bouger de nos positions, et en tant que soldats nous devons obtempérer.

-Bah voyons ! Et si on vous demandait d'aller cueillir des pâquerettes ou de lécher les bottes d'un supérieur vous le feriez parce que vous portez un uniforme ?! Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris par ce que j'entends ?

Enfin peu importe ! Si vous tenez tellement à passer ce moment dans la boue le froid et partager votre gamelle au milieu des rats, libre à vous ! Mais je ne crois pas que tous approuveront sans brocher cette option !

-Et que pouvez vous y faire ?

-Ah ça, c'est mes oignons ! Sur ce, à plus tard.

Sortant du quartier général, Alexander observa d'un air abasourdi les soldats agglutinés devant un seau, agitant des billets ou y déposant des pièces.

-Bon sang mais quelle mouche les a encore piqués ?

-Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, expliqua Stilman sans lever les yeux de son verre.

Et personnellement, si j'étais à leur place, j'en ferais autant.

-Ha bravo, s'indigna Alexander en montant le ton. Tant qu'à faire, vous ne bougeriez pas de vos positions même si il y avait une attaque ?! Et on ose appeler ça des soldats !

-Qui vous dit qu'il y aurait une attaque ce jour là mon général, répliqua Stilman en le regardant bien en face. Croyez vous vraiment que même en ce jour les hommes auraient envie de s'entretuer une fois de plus ? De risquer de finir entre six planches ou avec un membre en plus ? Alors qu'il s'agira d'un jour qui est célébré en famille, où on échange des cadeaux et on profite des bons moments ?

Ce n'est pas parce que qu'on est soldat qu'on aspire à un peu de distraction au milieu de cet enfer.

La plupart de nos effectifs ne sont pas devenus soldats par vocation, mais parce qu'on ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes et de la chair à canon. Tout comme nous du reste.

Les membres de l'état major le contemplèrent avec stupeur, pour une fois qu'il était capable de dire des choses pertinentes ! Comme quoi, on pouvait croire aux miracles.

-C'est sans doute très beau de s'amuser ne fût ce que pour une heure ou deux, mais vous pensez aux confédérés ? Ne croyez vous pas que nous sommes toujours en danger ?

-Sauf votre respect mon général, répondit Horace qui estimait que le moment était venu de se mêler de cette affaire ils ont sans aucun doute la même chose que nous en tête. Il y a pratiquement pas de risques de devoir sortir l'artillerie ou envoyer les hommes sur le front.

Qu'est ce qui les empêche vraiment d'avoir un moment de répit ?

Le général se contenta d'observer la collecte et les hommes discuter avec manifestement un peu plus d'entrain. En vérité, il n'y avait strictement rien de concret à leur opposer et personne ne pouvait les blâmer.

Alors, passe pour cette fois. S'amuser un peu n'avait jamais fait de tort à personne.

_Deux jours plus tard  
_

-Si on m'avait dit qu'on aurait droit à quelque chose de mangeable et même excellent, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-Ouais, d'accord avec toi. Du Poulet, des pommes sautées et du fromage ! Ma parole, c'est bombance ce soir !

-Nous ne nous en sommes pas si mal tirés, Blutch, constata Chesterfield en esquissant un sourire.  
Pour une fois qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, à savoir avec l'argent collecté acheter des produits frais aux commerçants et aux fermiers des alentours.  
Le résultat était là : un petit groupe s'affairait tant bien que mal à cuisiner quelque chose pour la troupe. D'autres s'étaient amusés à ramener des branches de houx et à les monter sur les tentes.  
Quelqu'un avait même pensé à abattre un sapin et à le placer au centre du campement ce n'était plus le même endroit que quelques jours auparavant.

Certes il n'y avait pas de décorations festives, de plats luxueux, de cadeaux emballés ou de routes soigneusement dégagées. Mais tout de même… Avec le peu de chose qu'ils avaient mis en commun, ils pourraient passer du bon temps.

-Ca dépend pour qui, sergent ! j'en connais qui ne seront pas logés à la même enseigne et vu le grand cœur des gens, qu'on soit Noël ou la saint gliglin ça ne changera pas grand chose !

Eh oui, personne n'avait vraiment pensé aux grands blessés de guerre qui passeraient le réveillon alités dans des couvertures glaciales souffrant de leurs blessures, des balles reçues dans l'indifférence générale.

Comment pouvait on être aussi dégueulasse ? Ils faisaient le sale boulot, avaient le courage et la dignité de défendre leurs convictions . Quand il s'agissait de la basse besogne, rien à redire néanmoins pour le soutien moral, des clous !

-Par moments, je crois qu'on nous enverrait à l'abattoir, servis en steaks ça serait du pareil au même !

Ironique de détester l'armée et d'en vouloir beaucoup aux civils qui n'apportaient pas le réconfort escompté.  
-Vous avez raison mon petit Blutch. Après tout, ils pourraient quand même reconnaître ce qu'on fait, les pertes que nous subissons. Entre les militaires et les civils, il y a un gouffre.

C'était vrai. Bien que dans l'armée il y ait des individualistes, des massacres il y avait aussi des bons côtés. De bataille en bataille tous deux avaient vu des gradés se montrer solidaires envers les hommes qu'ils dirigeaient, élaborer des stratégies pour qu'il y ait le moins de pertes humaines et matérielles.

Il y avait un code d'honneur, une forme d'entraide, des personnes prêtes à écouter le malheur des autres et être là quand ça n'allait pas fort moralement. Les autres faisaient de même pour celui qui agissait de la sorte ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas dans le milieu civil. Alors ok on se retrouvait à faire le guignol et à devoir obéir à tous les ordres si débiles fûssent ils, surmonter les morts lors des assauts mais comme ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, ils ne s'abandonnaient pas.

-On peut imaginer que j'ai un cœur de pierre seulement voilà : si je m'attachais à tous ceux qui nous côtoient, je ne pense pas que je m'en remettrais en les voyant tomber. Il vaut mieux… Garder de la distance, c'est moins douloureux.

Allons bon, voilà que ce gros balourd idiot plongeait dans le sentimentalisme ! Ok il devait rêver, oui c'est ça, il s'était endormi sans aucun doute !

-La guerre, c'est sans doute des combats, de la bravoure et la gloire. Mais quand elle dure trop longtemps, soldat ou non on se rend compte qu'on est en enfer !

En le voyant se laisser tomber sur un tronc avec l'air abattu, Blutch se redemanda ce qui se passait au juste.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on aurait de quoi être fier en récoltant des cicatrices qu'on pourrait montrer à sa femme et ses enfants.

Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien Sergent, ajouta il.

-Oh oui, on ne peut mieux. On enchaîne les charges avec Stark, il y a de ça deux jours notre artillerie à été décimée aux trois quarts, dans pas moins d'une semaine nous devrons repartir en renfort à 50 miles de là dans le froid. Il n'y a devant nous que des hommes à moitié morts, des disparus, ceux qui ont été tués. Où qu'on aille on voit du sang, beaucoup trop de sang, des déflagrations, des lieux détruits par la guerre. Plus rien n'existe, même pas la famille : Pas de lettres ou de colis envoyés, pas de permission. Bref on n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux, c'est le paradis, acheva il avec ironie.

-Ouais… Bah en attendant que diriez vous de venir rejoindre les autres, sergent ? On dirait qu'ils ont décidé de jouer quelque chose, argumenta Blutch. Effectivement un air de musique se faisait entendre non loin de là.  
Quelle bonne chose que les festivités commencent enfin.

Chesterfield le suivit sans réelle motivation.

De la neige gelée, des canons tiraient, le clairon sonnait la charge sept heures plus tard. Dans la hâte, les hommes attrapaient leurs fusils et regagnaient leurs positions à contrecoeur.

Ils n'avaient pu que si peu s'amuser même si ils avaient parodié une messe de minuit, bavardé ri et mangé quelque chose de meilleur qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais ils n'avaient eu aucun cadeau de leurs famille, pas de cartes, de temps pour se reposer un peu. La réalité les avait repris à une vitesse fulgurante, les replongeant dans l'enfer des combats et des morts.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer était que la guerre cesse, qu'on trouve des compromis. Afin de ne plus avoir systématiquement de cadavres devant les yeux, de ne plus voir les balles siffler à vingt centimétres de soi, de ne pas avoir à affronter la boue le froid et les rats, de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez soi retrouver ceux qui nous sont chers et reprendre une vie paisible. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas possible.

Fin


End file.
